Age of Demons
by Reika Itsumi
Summary: It's just another one of the Sanzo party's classic adventures!


Prelude

Nighttime had fallen upon a small, quiet town. Only the wind that howled was heard and the dust that lifted up off the dry roads flew up into small clouds. The maze like roads lined small, dust beaten houses as well as a hotel, one of the biggest buildings in the town. As vacant as the buildings here seemed, life breathed within them. Some held families while others held groups.

The front door of the seemingly vacant hotel opened, revealing a man holding a cigarette in his mouth and a lighter in his hand. He was tall with eyes the same crimson color as his long, waist-length hair and two claw-like scars that ran across his left cheek. He wore a purple-blue vest over a white tank top as well as a baggy pair of khaki pants. A thick headband wrapped around his head, having the same color as his vest. 

"Time to find me a monkey. Geeze, I'm always the one goin' out to get the little trouble maker. I don't see why Sanzo or Hakkai couldn't do it." He complained to himself. He lit his cigarette and began walking the dusty passages until he found himself looking out on an open field, stretching out like a sea of silk before him. The grass was as long as wheat and flowed easily in the gentle breeze. "Now I see why…those lazy bastards…it's like finding a needle in a haystack." The man sighed and flicked his half-smoked cigarette onto the path he walked. The impact smothered the hot end of the cigarette, but to be safe the man smashed it to pieces with his steel-toed boots.

Upon searching the field for about fifteen minutes, the man spotted a petite, brown haired boy sprawled out peacefully in the tall grass with his hands behind his head, staring up at the dark, starry night sky, gazing off into a distant land unknown to anything else. His golden eyes glowed with the white light of the half moon, opening up a window to his memories…

The memories of the troubles he and his comrades had gone through, fighting so many demons and going against even the gods zoomed through his mind. There were points where he couldn't remember, for he had taken off the coronet that sealed the sacred demon inside of him, throwing him into a berserk rage of fury.

Just thinking about what he truly was made him uncomfortable, so much so that he decided to sit up from his horizontal position. Even with the shift of his position, he continued to gaze at the black darkness that covered the sky. He breathed a heavy, burdened sigh. 'Why the hell am I thinking about all this crap? This isn't like me…' He thought to himself, not shifting his fixed gaze. 

"Hey. What are you doing all the way out here Goku?" A voice came from behind the boy addressed as Goku, causing him to slightly turn his head towards the intruder. 

"Oh…it's just you." The boy said with a tone of boredom.

"'Just you'? Geeze…I walk all this way to come find you and that's how you greet me. Thanks a lot monkey boy, I appreciate the hospitality." The man came over and sat next to Goku, causing him to turn his head in distaste. Just by the way he reacted anyone could tell the two never got along. "So what _are_ you doing all the way out here anyway?" He restated.

"None of your business Gojyo." Goku retorted, slightly sticking up his nose. Gojyo glared at him with his crimson eyes and gave a distasteful frown. Goku brought his knees up to his face and put his arm across them. He then laid his head comfortably into the crevice of his elbow, making sure not to look at Gojyo. 

"Geeze, I was just askin' a question. Stupid monkey…" Gojyo positioned himself in a laid out relaxed position, one arm propping his torso up off the ground, as well as one leg bent supporting his free arm. A gust of wind blew by, blowing his long crimson hair majestically. 

"Take that back you stupid water sprite…" Goku replied unusually calm after the short wave of silence. "Why do you always have to bother me?" He added, a hint of annoyance showing.

"Well, cause. You're probably the only one I can tease right now, ya know?" Gojyo replied devilishly. A small grin grew on his sly face, even if Goku wasn't able to see it. He decided to stand up and go back to the rest of the traveling group, knowing that this unusually short conversation had already ended. 

Goku didn't want to follow but he knew that he needed to go back too. He hesitated for a moment and then stood up slowly, soon after bolting into an astonishing run to catch up.

"You're following me?" Gojyo said, looking back at the monkey boy. Goku turned away and snorted.

"I'm not following you; I just know that I have to go back too. Besides, you know what Sanzo would do to me if I didn't get back in time." Goku replied. Gojyo sighed and smiled, giving off a small laugh. 

"That would be called following me, my friend." 

The two finally reached the hotel. Both tried to sneak around the halls quietly, but they had run into someone. 

"It's about time you came back." The person said, directing the statement mostly at Goku. The duo looked at each other and then back at the shadow. A small creature came up from behind his grinning master and landed on his shoulder. 

"Not my fault the kid's small and decided to hide out in a field…" Gojyo replied, looking down at the boy. Goku turned to the side, avoiding the accusing gaze cast upon him.

The man laughed. "It's not like you can control him. He tends to wander. By the way, the power isn't going to come back for a while, so Sanzo said that we were going to leave sometime tonight." 

"Really? Great... You'd think it wouldn't matter if the power was out. Just means peaceful sleeping…" Gojyo complained.

"It wouldn't be very peaceful with you around! You're always complaining Gojyo! You'd probably find something else to complain about!" Goku stated, giving a glare to his founder.

"Shut up monkey boy! I had to find your little ass out there in the middle of a damn field! Not my fault that you ran off!"

"Settle down you two." The shadowed man took a step forward, getting ready to halt any rash moves. This step took him into the rectangular light caused by the moon coming through the window. He was a slender young man with brown hair and green eyes. He wore a headband much like Gojyo's except it was green and a monocle on his right eye. He was dressed in a green baggy shirt with a white sash and khaki pants. On his right shoulder was a petite dragon. This little creature had a long neck and was the color of the silvery moonlight itself. 

Another man came into the scene, standing with his arms crossed. The light provided from the window shone on him too, making his blonde hair glow. His eyes were violet and his facial expression showed he wasn't too happy. He wore a yellow robe with a sash around his waist. Under the robe was a tight black vest and gloves that stretched from his elbows all the way down to his forearm and wrapped around his middle fingers. He had two rings: one on his right pinky and one on his left ring finger. 

"You two better do as Hakkai asks or else you'll both be suffering." The new arrival threatened his voice low and commanding. Gojyo and Goku immediately stopped and seemed to come to attention. "Get your stuff. We're leaving now." He added.

"Awe….so soon!" Goku complained. "I was looking forward to a big breakfast tomorrow, Sanzo…" He was suddenly smacked upside the head with a paper fan.

"Get moving. Even if we did stay you wouldn't have that big breakfast you planned on because there isn't any power." Sanzo commanded, obviously annoyed. "We don't have time to sit here in a place without power."

Goku sighed, rubbing his head. "You're always so mean…"He then ran off to collect his items, Gojyo doing the same.

"Hakkai, get Hakaru ready." Sanzo said, turning to the only one standing in the hall. Hakkai nodded and headed outside.

Once everyone was prepared, the group exited the hotel, Sanzo regretting the decision of even buying into one, considering they had only gotten a few hours of sleep before being awoken by one of the hotel managers. 

Hakaru transformed into a jeep and the gang loaded in, heading off to the next city.

The trip there wasn't exactly peaceful. Gojyo and Goku fought like they normally did, except the conversation was more intense due to lack of sleep.

"All right, you have two decisions monkey! Either you stay on this jeep or you're getting thrown off!" Gojyo threatened, thoroughly tired of Goku's whining about not having any food.

"I'm sorry…I'm just so hungry…" Goku fought back, seeming like he had absolutely no energy. Just as he went to lay his head back, Gojyo picked him up and dangled him over the edge of the jeep.

"All right monkey boy, I'll give you one more chance…I swear if you say that you're hungry one more time I'll…" he was interrupted by his own stomach, gurgling from hunger. Gojyo set Goku back in the jeep and sighed. "Exactly what I was trying to avoid…" He slumped himself against the seat and then dreadfully brought himself to ask, "I really hate to say this…but when _is_ the next town coming up? Any ideas?"

Hakkai chuckled a little and pointed to the area in front of them. The next town was in sighting range, but it wasn't a town at all. It was more of a city, considering the soaring buildings and the area of the place. 

* * *

Okay, this is my first Saiyuki fanfic. Please be nice. ;; I don't mind constructive/positive criticism cause that helps. But flamers...please learn the saying "If you don't have anything nice to say, then don't say it at all." Thanks. 


End file.
